


Random Oneshots and not so random not oneshots

by chocokuma_chan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Random & Short, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokuma_chan/pseuds/chocokuma_chan
Summary: Random Kaishin/Shin oneshots.





	1. Coffee dates pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy~~  
> Oh in case some people recognise this oneshot I also posted this on Animo before I posted it here

It wasn't a heist, BO takedown plans, nor a murder scene in progress (Just a simple meet-up at a cafe halfway between Edoka and Beika) when Kaito asked Shinichi how he could always tell who was KID even when he was in disguise. It was a bit unsettling,... although he didn't mind in favor of seeing Tantei-kun's eyes light up in his oddly captivating self satisfied manner when he spotted a disguised KID in the crowd.

Without a word Shinichi sat down with his coffee. Sighing in barely concealed delight as he felt the caffeine run though his system.

Kaito took a moment to glare at the offending liquid clogging up his brain with its sickening potent smell, monopolizing tantei-kun's attention away from him.

"It's actually pretty easy you know" Shinichi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, at Kaito's confused glance he continued.

"As a detective you just know-"

"Hakuba is a detective, yet he can't tell when I'm obviously the task force officer next to him, planing to show him a whole new view of the world duct taped and covered in confetti, attached to the celling". Kaito unhelpfully added before he could finish.

"As I was saying" Shinichi directed a unimpressed but still slightly amused glare towards Kaito on the other side of the table. "I just know. No matter where I go, I just know if you're there or not, even if I don't mean to." last few words as soft as an after thought.

Kaito surprisingly blushed, all of a sudden feeling pleasantly surprised.

"It's just in the past years since you've been KID you've developed a criminal record so detailed I can smell it from here." At this comment Shinichi started, with no ounce of subtlety, look at him from top to bottom hand cradling his chin. With a thoughtful and slightly appreciative stare.

(Ironic that they are at a cafe trying to get  
away from their titles of 'thief and detective' they start talking about his criminal record) 

And with that comment Kaito's face fell and with a sigh he put his face in his hands, trying to hide how giddy he felt with the thought of Shinichi maybe-not-so-maybe checking him out or maybe that was just him looking for evidence, so he could send him to court and have him arrested. 'You never know what could happen!' The paranoid side of his mind sputtered as he proceeded to bury it underneath the rest of the thoughts at the back of his mind.

Shinichi only blinked at him. Owlish confusion evident on his face with one eyebrow raised up in a manner that probably said 'What did I do?'

Leaning back into his chair the magician took a moment to appreciate the cute image the detective made confused and blushing, as he drained the rest of his hot coco.

"I don't have that much of a detailed criminal record, half of it was tou-san." Kaito said pouting as Shinichi rolled his eyes.

And at that the two descended into banter, sarcastic comments, and over the top flirting.

Just another day


	2. Taking care of you Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito decides its a good idea to hold a heist while sick and ends up passing out in a alleyway a few streets over from the heist location in costume. Guess who finds him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the wonders of no school....and a assignment due at midnight.

     Now that he thinks about it...this wasn't such a good idea. Dropping to the floor of an empty alleyway, leaning on a wall slightly wet with  _something_ behind him, panting---out of breath. He tried to make the world stop spinning, sliding down onto the floor, he closed up in on himself suddenly feeling cold and alone.

The crushing paranoia of being in an unfamiliar place while in costume of all things suddenly came crawling back to him, ensnaring him without mercy. At least he stole the jewel his hazy mind pointed out above all his panicking as the world started drifting in and out of focus.

He struggled against the haziness trying desperately to get his uniform off, to crawl somewhere safe, to check to see if the jewel poking him in the side is Pandora...but his body just _wouldn't_ listen to him.

_'I should've listened to Jii-chan'_ was his last thought as the world faded out completely. A black hazy comfort of _sleep rest_ washed over him drowning out the panic and paranoia from earlier.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1 for now. I just can't sit and write for a long time before my mind just gives up. I need a 1 hour nap...


	4. Taking care of you Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two detectives stumble into an unconscious Kid oh nu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Pt. 2!!  
> Enjoy~  
> #Writing at school  
> I'm like seriously debating whether to write this in Shinichi(as Conan) POV or Kaito POV.  
> *Nervously rubs hands together* 'Hmmmm decisions decisions.'

 'That KID heist was _exhausting_ '  thought Conan, Hattori trailing behind him bright red and fuming despite his dark complexion clad in a neon green tutu because it quote unquote "suited his eyes".

 

Lots of things were shouted during said fuming.

 "Aghhh when I get my hands on that arrogant thief!! Imma---"

  "Gentleman my _ass_ "

 And last but not least,

  "Oh god Kudo I think its _super-glued onto my body_. Kazuha will have a coronary when she sees me in this _thing_." was said with no amount of horrified fascination.

 Footsteps slowing down, Conan paused leveling a mildly annoyed glare at the Osakan.

 "Hattori can you please shut up, you've been ranting for the past 16 minutes we've been walking and Agasa-hakase and Haibara will be pulling up at any moment now and I don't want to be the one that Haibara focuses her fury on when she finds out that I broke and lost my glasses. "

 Conan said trying only to look at Hattori's face and not the -horribly bright neon green- attention grabbing whole picture.

 Only to groan when Hattori kept talking.

 He was trying to think, he couldn't do that with Hattori audibly recounting what happened the the heist.

 He did not need to remember the task force members in tutu(s)

  _or_

Hakuba dangling from the ceiling cursing kid and then cursing hattori when he proceeded to laugh his ass off at the sight.

 He'd already done enough laughing today and when the adult glares were turned on him he needed to turn on the innocent little kid charm up to the point where people would turn blind at his innocent horribly fake sincere 8 year old apology which was still exhausting to do.

 Hearing hattori huff and quiet down (not getting the attention he wanted, _finally_ ) Conan sighed gratefully, really the whole heist was a chaotic disaster despite it being amusing.

  Sure it stared out and ended normally but there was something that felt a bit forced about the whole thing....like the thief in question didn't try his best today. The thief was a little slower, a little sloppier this time but that was only to be expected with how cold the room was but the thief was a magician---- someone who wanted to give his audience a good show, someone who would make a show out of anything (if given the chance) if there was something wrong he would've turned it to his advantage...right?

Hearing Hattori's foot steps stop abruptly Conan turned around slightly annoyed intending to ask Hattori what the big deal was until he saw it. Just straight ahead down the alley a dark humanoid figure appeared to be motionless looking like the perfect image of a dead body.

 Fearing the worse (considering that around them bodies tended to fall from the sky and above the figure were high buildings) the two detectives broke off into a dash fearing the worse, Hattori already dialing up 911 from Conan's phone.

 

 But upon seeing the body clad in white--- monocle, top hat and all.

 

 They paused,  brains trying to process what they were seeing. They looked to each other a bit skeptical... it could be a trap but looking at the thiefs disheveled appearance and how red and covered in sweat his face was they disregarded the idea.

 Hearing a lady on the other side of the phone Hattori looked at conan in a plea to tell the police (and 911) that the thief was here so he could get revenge to what was done to him.

 Conan was conflicted this was as good a chance as any he was going to get to unmask and capture the thief, but seeing the criminal labored breaths and slightly shacking arms he hesitated.

   _'Is this the right thing to do...?'_

  With that thought he reluctantly made up his mind.

 Oh God he was so gonna regret this later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to get back to class.


	7. Mysterious Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stuff that went on during a heist. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile  
> After this I'll continue one of my other chapters.

Kid grinned down in amusement at the task force spread out below him, who all paused in alarmed confusion when they saw the mischief dancing in the thief’s eyes.

 It looks like in today’s heist the thief was in a good mood.

 The kaitou always was in a good mood when it came to heists (if it was his), but this was different. That wasn’t the usual mischief of a thief who knows that he can evade the law, but one of someone who had dirt on another person, a piece of juicy information that could quickly turn into a scandal, and knew how to use it.

Realization dawned upon division 2 the instant the thief teasingly held up a folder and a USB--- A folder and USB they were sure they had locked away, more specifically _Nakamouri-keibu_ was sure he had had locked away.

 With horror stricken faces, they all froze in shock observing the pale-yellow folder. This is bad. This is really _really_ bad. Nakamouri-keibu didn’t know which one of them was the first to run away, but it triggered a stampede. Next thing he knew his men were fleeing the scene _en masse_ and honestly, he couldn’t blame them, he would be running too if his pride didn’t chain him to the ground, not wanting the thief to even get the satisfaction of seeing him run, not when he was soo close to his target.

The thief whistled low in approval.

“Wow keibu look at them _run_ ~!”

This comment made the inspector scowl, resigned. Gathering up his hurt pride Nakamouri-keibu began to shout frustratingly at the thief. Yelling all sorts of questioning comments, snarling at the thief when the other made no move to get down.

Seeing this, the amused thief cooed “Keibu you _really_ don’t want me to get down because the moment I jump of this display case your task force is going to have a lot more to worry about than just their injured pride and masculinity...” at this Nakamouri froze eyes narrowing on KID in warning before nervously glancing at the display case, trying to see what the thief was prattling on about.

What he didn’t expect was for the thief to take advantage of his spilt second of hesitance and curiosity. Before he knew it, a pink capsule rolled under his feet, and he’s being spayed full force in the face with pink gas. The sickly-sweet smell of bubble gum, and snickering was the last thing he heard before he hit the ground.

_

Kid smiled softly towards the unconscious form of the Keibu. The man had tried the hardest today overcome him. Although, it was slightly disappointing that he stole the gem with little to no resistance at all. The thief had anticipated the task force to charge at him with a determined fire in their eyes, trying desperately to get the stolen material back--- not just run away just as the heist started. This just goes to show that law-abiding citizens shouldn’t keep things that they would be scared of a criminal getting their hands on.

He sighed letting himself relax into a crotch on the display case. How was he supposed to get Aoko’s dad home now that he was asleep? Drive him home and risk leaving evidence pfffff _nope_. Phone a division 2 officer as Kid? Or as the Keibu?

 Behind him he heard a quiet crank and a wiz of air go off behind him. Body flinching in reflex the thief dived off the display case. Head darting to the side to see a blurred figure of black and white and a harsh sound of friction strike his previous spot on the display case before he crashed onto the ground, body rolling into a hasty sitting position he saw a victorious blue from behind a gleaming surface not too far from where he landed. Kid scowled and realized belatedly that he was on the floor.

Shit.

 With that all the lights turned off. Objects could be heard violently crashing to the floor breaking as popping noises started going off everywhere in the room, along with a distinct smell of old bubblegum.

He should _really_ change the smell in his smoke bomb capsules-- maybe cotton candy or blueberry would be next.

“What the-!”

A surprised cry rang out in the empty hall, grinning KID slid to his feet. Relishing in the feeling of his gloved hands sliding along smooth glass littered marble floor.

Eyes easily adjusting to the dark, the thief looked around to assess the damage.

Dang it…. the Keibu will not be happy about this. Broken cameras, glass, empty sleep capsules littered the ground like pastel confetti. This heist was so not going his way today. He darted his head around to glare accusingly at the culprit. Hazy sapphire eyes glared accusingly back.

“Oi Tantei-kun, as much fun it is to play with you during my heists I do appreciate a little warning first.”

Gagging and coughing slightly the detective stood up, wobbling a bit due to the amount of sleeping gas he was exposed to before standing, glaring defiantly at the figure dressed in white.

Now he _defiantly_ knew he’s going to have to change the sleeping gas if the little detective was adjusting to it so well that it didn’t affect him.

“At least I’m not the asshole who took out the cameras and the glass windows, you know how much of a _pain_ it is for the others to clean up after you so no one gets sued.”

Kid scowled at this. It wasn’t _always_ his fault for the damage at his heist, mostly that was the task force’s job.

“Tsk, tsk, _little_ detective, this time the damage is on you, since if you didn’t attack and surprise me like that everything would’ve stayed in one piece.”

Tantei-kun turned and pouted at this--- so he did realize.

“Awww feeling guilting over damaging a little private property detective, didn’t know you cared~”

Glaring sapphire eyes turned to him before he heard the tale tell sound of yet another soccer ball popping out of that infernal belt.

In a flourish, he had his card gun out pointed directly at the boy across from him. He felt his mind relax at the familiar weight in his hand, the chill cold of the metal seeping into his hand through the glove.

“Now, now Tantei-kun let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s just sit down and non-violently talk out problems like normal sane people.”

He heard a scoff, and even if they both were in the dark, KID was sure the detective rolled his eyes at the airy sarcastic comment.

“As if we’re normal sane people _thief.”_

Tantei-kun did have a point, a person’s not exactly sane if they go jumping off of skyscrapers, chasing after a mystical gem said to grant immortality to the one who drinks its tears. Nor are they shrunk into an 8-year-old child stuck living in their childhood friends house while being chased by a homicidal criminal organization.

 “Point taken, so if you’re then where’s your nee-san? You two are always attached by the hip lately, I’m surprised you have the free time to visit a criminal like me.”

At this detective started leisurely walking closer to him all pretense of attempting to catch him fading away under the light of the moon. KID could see he dark circles under the detective’s eyes.

Slowly putting down the gun KID relaxed before jokingly saying “Hard week?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_. Ever since I got held at gun point by that _one_ arsonist trying to escape, Ran has constantly been on my back not letting me out her sight and away from any possible cases Occhan might have. It’s pure luck I managed to get her to agree in letting me stay the night at Hakase’s house.”

Slowing to a stop next to KID Conan sighed.

“ _It’s exhausting,_ but going to your heists always manage to make me feel better anyway _.”_

Feeling the intense need to further support that belief and cheer the cute little detective up KID held up his stolen goods a cocky smirk spreading across face as he tried not to think about the content inside.

“I not even sure I _want_ to know what’s in there, knowing you and how quickly the task force ran it’s probably something questionable and life scarring….”

 Before he knew it, the thief busted out laughing at the detective’s comment.

Conan looked over to KID in muted curiosity.

 “What was in that folder and USB anyway?” Conan asked as he tilted his head up standing on his tippy-toes trying to get a better look at the contents of said folder, but it was hard but do so with KID gasping for air as he laughed freely, without shame.

_Wow…_

The tiny thought made the detective blush. He couldn’t help but notice that it was a smooth carefree thing--- almost like a kotatsu table during the winter. _Warm--- Safe_. Just the sound of it made the detective want to smile and laugh with the thief as well. Finally getting KID to stand still and put the paper up to his level his gaze wandered over the paper-- before back tracking and wandering over everything again, not computing what he was seeing.

He looked towards KID, barely managing to stutter a stifled “W-w-what is _this,_ ” before slowly, with as much subtlety as he could manage, took out his phone and snapped a few pics.

Conan turned to KID mirroring the serious look on the thief’s face before both broke down laughing unable to keep up a straight face for long due to what was staring back at them from the paper.

“W-wha- I can’t believe they _actually saved_ these, look at this it’s practically a _competition_ now. Wait, actually, _how_ did you get these? I wouldn’t be surprised if the task force put this somewhere even _you_ wouldn’t be able to get into.”

Conan sighed in hidden fond exasperation when he heard a falsely indignant cry of “A place where _KID_ can’t get into, _blasphemy!_ They just came to me, they wanted me to know all the amusing little things my taskforce does behind my back~”

At the smug tone of that voice Conan turned to his companion with an indulgent smirk on his face as he decided he’ll play along with the thief’s little game. “Oh, I suppose they also told you how they made their way into the hands of a international criminal, _do tell_ ~” The detective said slightly eying the door where everyone retreated out of just a few minutes ago, thinking he had just heard a slight sound from there.

The thief next to him also shifted his eyes to the door before relaxing and nodding eagerly in agreement clearly _ecstatic_ to have someone share his story with.

Well since the thief isn’t alarmed then there was no reason why he should be alarmed too but then again, 1412 is a thief... disregarding that thought he slipped into conversation with the thief yet again.

-

They parted ways---- a vibrancy in their eyes and a hop in their step that could only come from an enjoyable conversation.

_

Walking to the same door the taskforce exited out of Kaito heard a small hesitant cough from the shadows.

“Ahh, Jii-chan don’t scare me like that!”

“….Kaito-bocchama you already knew I was here from the beginning”

Seeing the happy contented eyes from underneath the brim of the hat made the man pause.

“You almost scared Tantei-kun and he is more than a bit paranoid about people hiding in the shadows.”

“The KID Killer??!”

“Yea, lately he has a lot of his plate, now let’s head out before the moon sets!!!”

Kunosuke Jii is a bit grateful to the kid killer, however weird that was. But ever since the boy had started to come to Kaito’s heist’s there has been a new light in his eyes. In front of him the suit and cape was gone in a flourish. Kaito turned to him eyes alight and body barely containing the excitement and shouted, “Hurry up Jii-chan before they notice the heist isn’t over!”

He resembled his father more than ever right now

Yes, Toichi-sama would be proud.

Now if they could only decide on what to do with the unconscious Keibu everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I was lazy writing certain parts of this. I have no idea how people can write over 50,ooo words, I struggle with just 2,000.  
> I'll edit this later.


End file.
